Girl Talk
by demonicDRAMAqueen
Summary: Revy doesn't like the cold. Riza has coffee. And I have a caffeine overdose. Minor language. My second crossover. Read and enjoy.


**This is just a short conversation between Riza Hawkeye and Revy Two Hands. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full metal Alchemist or Black Lagoon.**

* * *

**Girl ****Talk**

The city was icy this early in the morning despite it being the middle of the summer. The breeze chilled the redheads nose and she pulled her sweatshirt closer around her. It was deceptively cold and Revy hated it. She hadn't even packed for the weather unless she was out during noon or late evening when it was still hot from the afternoon sun.

Sitting at the bench in the middle of the park she cursed her luck. She hated waking up early and the whole 'get up early and go look for potential places for a trade off' was on the very top of her shit list.

'Thank you Rock for being so considerate and suggesting we take turns. Asshole' she grumbled to nobody in particular. Twenty minutes ago she'd gotten tired of walking and decided to take a break. So here she was taking a break in the freezing morning on a cold metal bench. She cursed as the thick fabric of her sweat pants did nothing to shield her thighs from the biting cold.

'Fuck my ass is going numb.' She sighed willing herself to stand and once again brave the icy wind on her way back to the apartment they 'rented'. But just before she could...would...probably would have gotten up, a plastic cup of what seemed to look like steaming hot coffee popped into her view. Following the fair hand holding the cup her eyes travelled up to a head full of blonde hair and warm red-brown eyes.

'You seemed cold.' She smiled and forced the cup into Revy's hands who wrapped them firmly around it and took in the warmth.

'Thanks.' She answered before looking her over once 'but I guess I'm just not used to the cold.'

It was true; she never had been good with the cold but this was ridiculous. The blonde was wearing a sleeveless tank top and sweat pants. Her hair was tied up in a messed up ponytail and the jacket was wrapped around her waist. She'd probably been out running. Why else would she be sweating in this insane weather.

'So...you out for a run?' She asked trying to strike up conversation. Normal folk were crazy according to Revy. If you didn't talk you were weird if you talk too much you were weird. Everything had to be perfect with them. And they called her crazy!

'Yes actually. I take this exact route everyday. Its refreshing this early.' She reached down and stretched her back before sitting upright. 'you run too?'

'Umm...' What could she say? Nope I have a refreshing start when I pop a cap in some random passerby. Nope, that may not be the ideal reply. Last time she'd been to this country she'd ended up on a date...ish outing with a cop.

'No...I'm a writer. Just out looking for some...inspiration' what the fuck did she just say!

'Oh! So you are an author? Which books have you written?' She seemed interested. Dammit. Where was Rock with his smooth-talking skills when you needed him.

'Nothing much as of yet. I write stuff about...criminology. Yeah.' Revy managed a smile. That should do. Criminology was boring. Nobody liked criminology.

'What? Really? Tell me about it, I could help you.' The blonde's smile got brighter.

'You can?' Revy cocked a brow at that.

'Yeah. I'm an officer in the Amestrisan military. Catching criminals is all in a days work for me.' She laughed. 'Lucky you found me.'

'H-ahaha...yeah, l-lucky me' could she drown in a cup of coffee? It was worth a shot.

She'd left her guns at home not being able to imagine why in the world she would need them for what basically counted as a stroll around the city. But then her luck had always been shit.

* * *

'So all I'm trying to say is that the bad guys wont really be bad guys at all if we were able to catch them right when all the issues begin. At the point where they begin their crimes. Then the world would be a better place by that much.' Riza, as she had called herself concluded with a big smile. And Revy just nodded as she scribbled another squirrel driving a race car over a stick figure with a tie on a napkin She was supposed to be taking notes for her 'book' but whatever.

'That was wonderful. You really know what you are talking about.' She said as she quickly folded the napkin and stuffed it in her pocket.

'I'm impressed' she added as an afterthought.

It was getting bright now. The chill was still the same though and some of the early birds started out on walks. She seemed to have noticed it as well. Sighing she turned to her with an apologetic look.

'Really hate cutting this short but I have to go to work in an hour. Great meeting you Rebecca.'

'Same here Riza.' She smiled at the blonde suddenly conscious of how her nervousness contrasted against the blonde's billion megawatt smile.

'Good luck with the book.' She waved at her and jogged off.

'Well...that was...fun' Revy got up and stretched her arms over her shoulders. 'now to go murder Rock.'

'I wonder where I can hide the body'

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Anyway...I am kind of working on a fma bl crossover. It'll be a multi chapter story. So I would love some ideas and pointers. Thank you. Do leave a review. :)**


End file.
